House
by BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Como consecuencia por haber reprobado la materia impartida por la Profesora Hudson, Sherlock y sus compañeros tendrán que participar en el proyecto organizado por la profesora en una mansión que encierra un secreto que no esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

Ok... Esto nació gracias a una tarde de aburrimiento y una película xD Espero que le den una oportunidad y me hagan saber su opinión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **HOUSE**

El primer auto se abrió paso entre el enorme portón oxidado frente a él, permitiendo a sus ocupantes observar la gigantesca casa que se alzaba en todo su esplendor al final del camino de piedras. Frente a la casa, observando a los recién llegados, se encontraba la Profesora Hudson, a su lado Angelo, quien sonreía ampliamente, dando una cálida bienvenida sin palabras.

— Haz el favor de comportarte, Sherlock — Ordenó Mycroft, mirando con desaprobación las piernas de Sherlock dobladas contra la guantera.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y resopló, bajando sus pies y sentándose adecuadamente. No sabía qué demonios hacía ahí, y que su hermano le insistiera en asistir y participar en algo así de estúpido, no tenía nada que ver. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía quedarse en su apartamento y pasar sus vacaciones en compañía de su novio?

— Yo ni siquiera quería venir — Gruñó, mostrando un autentico puchero infantil. Observó a su profesora y al hombre a su lado, quienes le saludaron con la mano y una sonrisa. — ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer esto?, ¿qué no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que traerme a este ridículo lugar? — Agregó.

Mycroft suspiró audiblemente, estacionando el coche pero sin tener la intención de bajar de él aún. Tenía que hablar con su pequeño e irresponsable hermano en ese momento, pues sabía de sobra que en cuanto saliesen de ese auto, toda oportunidad de hablar con él sin la necesidad de hacer un escándalo, terminaría.

Sherlock miraba por la ventana del auto hacia las enredaderas que adornaban las enormes ventanas de la casa, privando la mirada de los curiosos a su interior. Una silueta en una de las ventanas llamó su atención, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño de sólo pensar que tenía que llegar y saludar a quien hubiese llegando antes que ellos.

— Sherlock — Llamó Mycroft, atrayendo la atención de Sherlock rápidamente. — No me hace ninguna gracia tener que traerte aquí y tener que quedarme para vigilarte, pero sabes que es necesario hacerlo por tu obvia irresponsabilidad.

Sherlock gruñó, volviendo a apartar la mirada hacia la ventana a su derecha. Él no era irresponsable; que la Profesora Hudson decidiese reprobarlo por no asistir a sus clases, (que eran muy aburridas, si se lo preguntaban) y no presentarse al último examen que le permitiría aprobar la materia, no era su culpa. En su enfurruñamiento esperó ver de nueva cuenta a la persona en la ventana, esperando reconocerla, pero la silueta se había marchado.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene asistir a una clase sobre la que ya sé absolutamente todo? — Refutó, completamente exasperado. Mycroft debería saber de sobra que lo que decía era cierto. Él no había llegado hasta donde estaba asistiendo a inútiles clases que no le brindaban mayor conocimiento del que él mismo había aprendido en la enorme biblioteca de la casa de sus padres en Sussex. — Era demasiado aburrido.

Mycroft suspiró pesadamente. Aunque sabía que Sherlock tenía razón, no podía permitirse dar el consentimiento ante tan desaprobatoria conducta; Madre y Padre no le había confiado a Sherlock para que lo dejase convertirse en algún vándalo. Sus padres sabían de sobra que Sherlock jamás sería de ése tipo de persona, pero preferían prevenir que lamentar, y Mycroft no podía estar más de acuerdo.

— Podrías por lo menos haberte presentado a las clases y entregar tus exámenes, Sherlock, sólo eso — Insistió, ganándose un gruñido bajo por parte de Sherlock, quien se negaba a mirarlo. En verdad extrañaba a ése pequeño niño de mejillas entierradas que deseaba ser como él cuando fuese mayor. Suspiró una vez más y se recargó en su asiento, observando los arbustos que bordeaban la enorme casa. — Escucha, Sherlock, sé que no quieres estar aquí, y yo tampoco tengo interés de formar parte de este ridículo experimento, pero si con esto puedes aprobar la materia, te obligaré a quedarte.

Sherlock gruñó por decimoquinta vez en todo el día. Con aquel infantil sonido y sin mayor palabra, Mycroft apartó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto. Sherlock hizo lo mismo mientras Mycroft abría la cajuela del auto y se hacía con el par de maletas que había llevado para pasar los días en aquel lugar. Sherlock, como era de esperarse, y para mayor disgusto de Mycroft, continuó caminando, dejando atrás su equipaje.

— Oh, qué alegría que formes parte de esto, Sherlock — Comentó la Profesora Hudson, sonriendo ampliamente, no haciendo siquiera el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su exasperante entusiasmo.

— No tiene idea de lo emocionado que estoy, Profesora — Masculló Sherlock entre dientes apretados y facciones tensas, tratando de formar una sonrisa torcida.

— Sherlock, ve al auto por tus maletas, no pienses siquiera un segundo que seré yo quien las traiga — Ordenó Mycroft, uniéndose a ellos, siendo recibido por un resoplido por parte de Sherlock y una cálida sonrisa por parte de la Profesora de Sherlock y el hombre al que inmediatamente reconoció como un posible ayudante o cuidador de la casa en cuestión.

Sherlock, a regañadientes, comenzó a andar en dirección al auto, donde le esperaba su equipaje.

— Tú debes ser el hermano de Sherlock — Afirmó la Profesora Hudson, tendiendo una pecosa mano en dirección a Mycroft, quien inmediatamente dejó las maletas en el suelo y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida, observando la pregunta silenciosa en las suaves facciones de la mujer frente a él.

— Mycroft — Se presentó, cortés y elegante, como siempre. — Sé que esto es un proyecto exclusivo para los estudiantes de su grupo, pero me veo en la necesidad de ser parte de él a favor de que mi hermano no le cause problemas durante su estancia en este lugar.

La Profesora sonrió ampliamente, dejando notar el incremento de entusiasmo ante la promesa de tener a más personas formando parte de aquel proyecto que para ella lucía tan llamativo y prometedor.

— No hay problema — Aseguró con voz melosa. — Entre más personas asistan, será mucho mejor. Por cierto — Se giró en dirección al hombre a su lado — Angelo, lleva las maletas de los chicos adentro.

Angelo asintió, esperando a que Sherlock se les uniese de nueva cuenta, maletas en mano y expresión de sumo enojo. Angelo tomó las maletas y se adentró al lugar, siendo seguido por la Profesora Hudson y los hermanos Holmes siguiéndole los pasos.

— Una hermosa mansión, sin duda — Apreció Mycroft, observando detenidamente cada rincón que se dejaba apreciar a primera vista, desde las largas y elegantes escaleras, hasta las hermosas obras de arte adornando las paredes. Al centro de dos escaleras al entrar, se encontraba un cuadro especialmente llamativo, que mostraba la belleza de una joven de hermosas y felinas facciones.

Sherlock se unió por un momento a su escrutinio, pero su atención fue rápidamente atraída hacia la sala de estar a su izquierda, donde esperó ver a quien quiera que hubiese llegado antes que ellos, pero no encontró nada más que largos y elegantes sofás forrados de terciopelo color carmesí con faldones dorados y hermosos.

— Espectacular diría yo — Replicó la Profesora Hudson a la apreciación de Mycroft. — Se ha mantenido intacta por más de 500 años, permaneciendo tal como en un principio. Elizabeth, la dueña original de esta hermosa mansión, la vio nacer de la nada, observando con orgullo como se alzaban frente a ella y le permitía ver lo hermosa que era la imagen que sólo en su mente había visualizado.

Continuaron caminando hasta adentrarse a la sala, donde la Profesora Hudson les indicó amablemente que tomasen asiento y esperasen a que los demás llegasen para mostrarles la casa y dar inicio al proyecto que los había llevado hasta esa hermosa mansión, que al parecer alberga en ella algo más que hermosas pinturas y belleza sin igual. Con una última sonrisa cálida, la Profesora se marchó tras Angelo, indicando que dejase las maletas de los recién llegados en alguna de las salas para después llevarlas a la habitación que les fuese asignada a cada uno de los habitantes.

— ¿Quién es? — Inquirió Sherlock, asomándose al cuarto contiguo, que rápidamente identificó como la cocina.

Mycroft había rechazado la invitación de tomar asiento a favor de observar detenidamente los estantes repletos de libros viejos frente a él, releyendo los títulos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con sus manos sujetas tras su espalda. La voz de su hermano llegó a él por segunda vez, y sabiendo que no se callaría hasta obtener una respuesta, optó por responderle.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sherlock? — Preguntó, girándose para ver a su hermano dejarse caer en el sofá bajo una enorme pintura que mostraba a un majestuoso león de melena dorada.

— De quién llegó primero que nosotros — Explicó, llevándose las manos a sus rizos para alborotarlos un poco. — Espero que no sea el insoportable de Jim — Bufó, recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá y fijando su mirada en la enorme ventana frente a él, la misma que era obstruida por las enredaderas que había visto con anterioridad, haciéndole saber que quien hubiese llegado primero, los observó llegar desde la sala.

Mycroft terminó con su observación a tan curiosa colección de libros y se unió de nueva cuenta a su hermano, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones a los costados del enorme sofá en el que descansaba cómodamente Sherlock.

— No ha llegado nadie, Sherlock — Aseguró, dibujando patrones aleatorios sobre el descansabrazos del sillón, que se sentía tan familiares a los que hay en el Club Diógenes. Se preguntó silenciosamente si Anthea podría mantener todo bajo control durante su falta en el Club. La chica era excepcionalmente lista y capacitada para cualquier trabajo, por más presión que este le generase, pero se distraía constantemente con ese teléfono suyo que no paraba de sonar y sonar. — Tu profesora los habría mencionado tan pronto como nos adentramos al lugar, y el hombre a su lado tampoco hizo algo por recordárselo en caso de que lo hubiese olvidado. Así que somos los primeros en llegar.

Sherlock se removió en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño. Él había visto a alguien tras la ventana, y nada ni nadie iba a venir a decirle que había venido a parar a una casa embrujada. Los cuentos sobre brujas y fantasmas jamás habían sido de su interés, y ahora no comenzarían a serlo. Decidió guardar su pregunta y esperar a que alguno de los sirvientes o jardineros se presentase y le diese un rostro a la silueta que había visto. Porque era más que obvio que una mansión así de hermosa y con una flora tan bella a su alrededor, estuviese bajo el atento cuidado de alguien más.

Un infernal silencio se instaló en la sala de estar, dando inicio a un nuevo ataque de aburrimiento para Sherlock, quien ya comenzaba a extraña su apartamento y sobre todo a su novio, quien le había dejado solo en aquel lugar, sin tener a nadie más con quien conversar o hacer enojar. Mycroft estaba ahí, cierto, pero no era divertido molestarlo a él si todo terminaba en una llamada a Madre. Su novio debería estar ahí con él, distrayéndolo de alguna forma o dándole la razón sobre lo molesto que era su hermano y la mucha razón que tenía cuando decía que Mycroft había vuelto a subir de peso. Pero, muy para su mala suerte, su novio debía pasar las vacaciones en casa de sus padres, sin excusa alguna.

— Es mejor así — Comentó Mycroft, sabiendo de sobra los pensamientos que merodeaban en la mente de su hermano. — Es un verdadero desastre cuando ustedes están juntos, y lo último que quiero es que causes problemas en este lugar, Sherlock.

Sherlock gruñó, odiando que Mycroft pudiese leerlo cuan libro abierto y desnudo a su fría mirada. Sabía que Mycroft desaprobaba su relación con su novio, pues desde que se habían conocido en la universidad, no sólo Sherlock se había comenzado en encerrar en su habitación, sino que incluso pasaba días sin poner un solo pie en casa, dejando a su madre con la angustia de que a su bebé le había pasado algo, cuando en realidad seguramente estaba enredándose con su novio en el sofá del apartamento que compartían en el 221B de Baker Street.

— Será más difícil mantenerme distraído si no está a mi lado y lo sabes, así que muy para tu mala suerte, no pasará mucho hasta que empiece a aburrirme y buscar algo que logré divertirme. — Refutó en tonó burlón, notando de inmediato como Mycroft comenzaba a tensarse y molestarse.

Antes de que Mycroft pudiese decir algo más, el sonido de un coche acercándose llamó la atención de ambos, arrastrándolos a la ventana para observar a los recién llegados. Por lo menos no iban a tener que esperar tanto para por fin saber qué es lo que habían ido a hacer a ese lugar. El auto de vidrios polarizados giró a la derecha, estacionándose al lado del auto de Mycroft. La oscuridad de los vidrios no permitió a ninguno de los hermanos saber la identidad de sus ocupantes, pero tan pronto como la puerta al lado derecho se abrió y una cabellera rojiza emergió de su interior, Sherlock supo de quienes se trataba, y mentiría si dijera que en realidad esperaba ver a esas personas en aquel lugar.

— Wow… — Murmuró Molly, observando con grandes ojos la hermosa mansión frente a ella. — Es enorme — Agregó.

— No creí que el lugar fuera a ser tan bonito — Concedió Irene, compartiendo la sorpresa de su novia ante tal belleza.

Irene no estaba para nada contenta de estar en un lugar así por la causa que la obligaba a presentarse, pero agradecía silenciosamente que Molly fuese con ella, aunque en verdad le sorprendía que una chica tan lista y educada con ella, hubiese reprobado una materia. En un principio se culpó por pensar que estaba siendo una mala influencia para ella, pero Molly le había asegurado entre risas que, si ella había reprobado, era porque en realidad le parecía que la clase era realmente aburrida y no prestaba la atención suficiente como para tener respuestas acertadas en sus exámenes.

— ¿Quién crees que llegó primero? — Preguntó Molly, sonriéndole ampliamente, como si estar en aquel lugar fuese algo realmente emocionante e incluso divertido.

— Míralo por ti misma — Indicó, apuntando en dirección a la ventana desde la que Sherlock y Mycroft las observaban.

Molly sonrió y alzó una mano para agitarla en el aire a modo de saludo, ganándose un ceño fruncido en respuesta por parte de Sherlock y una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Mycroft, quien rápidamente se apartó de la ventana.

— Es Sherlock — Afirmó Molly con cierto entusiasmo dejándose escuchar en su voz. — Creí que no vendría. ¿Pero quién era el hombre a su lado? — Susurró más para sí misma que para Irene, quien de todas maneras le tomó la palabra.

— Seguramente alguno de sus amigos — Replicó, sacando del asiento trasero las maletas de Molly y las suyas.

Molly se encogió de hombros y tomó sus maletas, escuchando a sus espaldas la melosa voz de la Profesora Hudson.

— ¡Niñas! — Llamó la Profesora con el mismo entusiasmo que cuando recibió a Sherlock y Mycroft, quienes había salido para detenerse en la puerta, junto a Angelo, mirando a las recién llegadas. — Qué bueno que ustedes también vinieron.

Molly sonrió, mientras que Irene simplemente se limitó a hacer una mueca ante el entusiasmo con el que la mujer les recibía. Observó tras la Profesora a Sherlock, quien estaba serio, como siempre, y luego al otro hombre que usaba un traje de tres piezas. El primer pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza fue que aquel hombre probablemente fuese otro maestro que se unía para brindar su ayuda en aquel supuesto proyecto que le salvaría el trasero a ella y varios más.

— Pasen, pasen — Indicó la Profesora, informando con un gesto de su mano a Angelo de que debía hacerse cargo del equipaje de Irene y Molly.

— Hola, Sherlock — Saludó Molly alegremente, haciendo que Irene rodase los ojos con notorio fastidio. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, Molly aun sonriese tanto al ver a Sherlock.

— Molly — Replicó fríamente Sherlock, guiando su mirada a Irene, quien no pensó siquiera en separar sus labios para saludarlo. — Adler — Agregó, asintiendo a modo de un simple saludo.

— Oh, niñas, él es Mycroft — Anunció la Profesora, apuntando cortésmente al hombre — Es el hermano mayor de Sherlock, y también va a unirse al proyecto.

Molly abrió sus ojos por completo, no creyendo que aquel hombre fuese hermano de Sherlock, aunque debía admitir que tenían una mirada muy parecida. Mycroft saludó a Irene y Molly, quien le sonrió ampliamente. Todos entraron de nueva cuenta a la casa. Molly continuo en su estado de maravilla mientras veía el interior de la mansión, sin prestar atención a las palabras de la Profesora. Después de fijarse en varias de las pinturas en las paredes, su mirada se vio arrastrada hacia el cuadro entre las escaleras, como si el felino rostro de aquella mujer le llamase. Molly frunció el ceño mientras la miraba, como si tratase de comprender algo en aquella pintura, pero no sabía el qué.

— Molly — Llamó Irene desde la sala, ganándose un pequeño salto de sorpresa por parte de Molly, quien sacudió su cabeza y se reencontró con los demás en la sala de estar, tomándole la palabra a la Profesora para que tomase asiento y esperasen a los demás que seguramente no tardarían mucho en hacer acto de presencia. O por lo menos eso esperaba Sherlock, quien no llevaba ni una hora en el lugar y ya comenzaba a pensar en un plan para escaparse de ahí entrada la noche, con el auto de Mycroft, para mayor preferencia.

— ¿Viniste por el proyecto, Sherlock? — Preguntó Molly, observando a Sherlock a su lado del sofá.

Sherlock suspiró largamente.

— Molly, ¿en verdad crees que soy del tipo de persona que se interesa en ser partícipe de algo como esto? — Replicó notoriamente aburrido.

Molly torció la boca, pensando en qué es lo que había llevado a Sherlock a ese lugar. Como él acababa de decir, no era del tipo de persona que se apuntaba para algo como aquello, pero también era difícil creer que no hubiese aprobado una materia que a simple vista se podía notar que sería su favorita. Notando el descortés y grosero silencio de Sherlock, Mycroft suspiró largamente y miró en dirección a Molly, dándole la respuesta que sabía que Sherlock no daría.

— Mi hermano, Srta. Molly, tuvo la estupenda idea de no asistir a una clase que él asegura, no le brinda ningún nuevo conocimiento, pero pasa y resulta que no tuvo en cuenta que el presentar exámenes y tener sus debidas asistencias eran necesarias para aprobar sus materias, sin importar que tan aburridas le pareciesen. — Explicó, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Sherlock.

Molly sonrió al notar la expresión de ambos hermanos, quienes parecían un par de niños en una interminable riña. Sherlock siempre había parecido un niño pequeño, desde el primer día que lo había visto en la universidad, pero Molly no podía evitar sonreír aun más ante el pensamiento de que Mycroft, siendo el hermano mayor de Sherlock, luciese igual, o quizá un poco más maduro que él en aquel momento de intercambio de miradas asesinas.

— No es el único que piensa que esa clase es realmente aburrida — Comentó Irene, observando el oscuro esmalte de uñas que adornaba estas. — En las pocas ocasiones en la que asistí a alguna de sus clases, pude notar que en el salón no habían muchos alumnos, por no decir que estaba casi vacío.

Molly rio al recordar que en una de esas pocas visitas de Irene al salón, la conoció y comenzó a salir con ella, terminando con Irene pidiéndole ser su novia. Mycroft alzó la barbilla, observando a los 3 jóvenes a su alrededor, comenzándose a preguntar si es que en realidad dicha clase era tan aburrida como para siquiera hacer el intento de presentarse por un par de minutos. Observó a Molly, quien tenía la mirada baja, observando la alfombra bajo sus pies; ella parecía una buena chica, educada, inteligente y seguramente bien portada, pero probablemente la relación que tenía con Irene, quien si se lo preguntaban a Mycroft, no parecía alguien que no estuviese metida en problemas por lo menos 4 veces en una semana, era la causa de que Molly se viese distraída de sus estudios.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí, por cierto? — Inquirió Irene, observando detenidamente a Mycroft. Que Sherlock estuviese ahí era entendible y ciertamente lógico, pero que su hermano hubiese ido también, no tenía sentido alguno para ella. — No pareces ser del tipo de persona que se involucra en algo como esto.

— Vine a vigilar a Sherlock — Declaró Mycroft secamente. — Esa es la única razón por la que estoy aquí.

Irene, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, soltó una carcajada estruendosa, agitando los pies como una niña pequeña que no puede contener la risa. Sherlock estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Molly parecía querer unirse a Irene y reír ampliamente aunque no comprendiese del todo por qué ella había comenzado a reír de la nada. Mycroft tenía una perfecta expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

— Dios, ¿en serio Sherlock necesita una niñera? — Preguntó Irene, aun riendo como nunca en su vida había hecho. Sus manos habían ido a parar a su vientre, que había comenzado a doler por tanto reír. — Eso sí que no me lo esperaba — Agregó, recuperando el aliento y enjugando una pequeña lagrima en la comisura de su ojo con el dorso de su mano.

— ¡No necesito una niñera! — Gruñó Sherlock, cruzándose de brazos en un genuino puchero, mientras Mycroft ignoraba por completo las palabras dichas por Irene. Él mismo no se consideraba la niñera de Sherlock, el término niñera no venía siquiera a discusión.

Irene dejó escapar una última risa antes de sentarse adecuadamente en el sofá y desestimar la conversación con un movimiento circular de su muñeca. Conocía a Sherlock desde hacía un tiempo, y sabía de sobra lo infantil que podía llegar a ser cuando realmente se lo proponía, pero decidió guardar ese dato para sí misma o para cuando los demás llegasen y tuviese la oportunidad de molestarle un poco. Molly sonrío ampliamente ante la acción de Sherlock, pero una vez que el silencio se instaló nuevamente en la sala, ella no pudo formar parte de la excepción. Todos se había enfrascado en alguna actividad, Mycroft se había vuelto a poner de pie a favor de inspeccionar de nueva cuenta la colección de libros frente a él. Sherlock tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla de su celular, sonriendo suavemente cada que un nuevo "bip" se dejaba escuchar. Molly jugaba con los bordes de su falda y Irene hacía lo propio mirando hacia afuera de la mansión, donde la flora era bella y llena de vida.

Los siguientes 15 minutos estuvieron llenos de silencio, siendo interrumpido en un par de ocasiones por la profesora, que se adentraba a la sala para cerciorarse de que ninguno de los demás chicos había llegado. Transcurrieron 10 minutos más y el sonido de los recién llegados se hizo escuchar, pero esta vez no era el conocido sonido de un auto en marcha, sino el de una motocicleta realmente ruidosa, que sólo podía indicar una cosa…

— Moriarty… — Masculló Sherlock, guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Estar ahí iba a ser una pesadilla, pero que Moriarty decidiese aparecerse, convertía todo en un completo infierno.

Nadie se molestó por acercarse a la ventana a ver quién estaba a punto de unírseles, a excepción de Mycroft, quien lo hizo más por curiosidad, pues comenzaba a creer que el haberse apuntado a formar parte de aquello, había sido una pésima idea de la que muy pronto se lamentaría. Al fijar su mirada por la ventana, visualizó a un chico de cabellos rubios con gafas oscuras. Mycroft inmediatamente se preguntó si es que siquiera aquel sujeto estaba en la universidad, pues a simple vista parecía mucho mayor que los demás en el lugar. Casi de inmediato y para sorpresa de Mycroft, una segunda persona asomó por sobre el hombro del sujeto rubio.

— Te dije que podía arreglarlo con mi padre, Seb — Se quejó Jim, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de su novio. No mentía cuando decía que una simple llamada a su padre podría arreglar el asunto. Su padre era un hombre con mucho poder, y para suerte de Jim, le complacía en absolutamente todo, aunque era realmente su madre quien abogaba por él frente a discusiones con su padre por su más que reprobatoria conducta y bajas calificaciones en el instituto.

— No dudo que así sea, Jim, pero entiende que las cosas nos son tan fáciles para mí — Refutó Sebastian, cruzando el portón que los encerraría ahí por los siguientes días. — Mi padre ya está harto y me partirá la cara si se entera de que reprobare otra materia cuando se supone que ya debería estarme enlistando para el ejército. Así que nos quedaremos en este maldito lugar, quieras o no, ¿quedó claro? — Agregó con firmeza.

Jim resopló contra su hombro y hundió su rostro entre los omoplatos de su novio; sólo esperaba que el motón de idiotas en la casa no le molestase apenas cruzar la puerta. No estaba de humor para soportar a nadie, estuviese Sebastian con él o no. Ambos bajaron de la motocicleta y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del lugar. La Sra. Hudson se encontró con ellos, sonriendo al igual que como había hecho en un principio.

— ¡James!, no pensé verte aquí — Comentó indicando con su mano que entrasen. Vio a Sebastian y aquello sí que la sorprendió. — ¿Sebastian? — El aludido no se dignó siquiera a responder y entró con la mirada al frente, siguiendo a Jim.

— ¡Sherly! — Canturreó Jim, observándolo en el sofá — ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿viniste porque sabías que vendría, no es así? — Agregó, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Sherlock rodó los ojos.

— No tienes tanta suerte — Replicó Sherlock, sonando completamente desinteresado y volviendo a fijar su atención a la pantalla de su celular, donde un nuevo mensaje de su novio se dejaba apreciar.

— Oh, pero no seas tímido, Sherly, sé que no puedes pasar siquiera un día sin tenerme cerca — Insistió, acercándose y sentándose justo al lado de Sherlock. — Pero mírate, incluso te pusiste todo guapo para mí; con esos pantalones ajustados a tu lindo trasero y esos suspensores que te hacen lucir tan sexy… — Agregó, metiendo dos de sus dedos tras uno de los suspensores y tirar ligeramente de él para luego soltarlo y terminase causando daño a Sherlock, quien a pesar de su enojo, no pudo evitar proferir un quejido.

— ¡No me toques! — Espetó Sherlock entre dientes apretados. Se apartó del sillón y tomó asiento en el que había estado ocupando Mycroft, quien se mostró indignado y realmente molesto al ver que su hermano era tratado de aquella manera por aquel mocoso que a simple vista identificó como alguien por demás insoportable.

— Quieto, Sherly, quieto — Ronroneó Jim, subiendo los pies a la mesita que adornaba la sala de estar. Sebastian le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria y Jim rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos. — Qué aburridos… — Gruñó por lo bajo.

— Chicos, por favor compórtense — Pidió la Profesora, tratando de que los jóvenes no terminasen peleándose. — Sólo hace falta que llegué Sally y Philip para poderles asignar sus habitaciones y que puedan descansar un poco. Mañana comenzaremos con este proyecto como es debido.

Antes de que alguien replicase o hiciese siquiera un sonido de aprobación o desaprobación, la puerta principal se abrió de nueva cuenta, atrayendo la mirada de todos en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Anunció Philip, dejando caer una gran maleta en la entrada, siendo seguido por Sally, quien de igual manera dejó su maleta a su lado.

— ¡Cállate, Philip, no estás en casa de tus tías! — Regañó Sally, arrugando la nariz en una genuina mueca de exasperación.

La profesora Hudson no pudo contener su alegría y aplaudió un par de veces, ahogando un gritito de emoción. Por fin el grupo estaba completo y podía asignar las habitaciones a los chicos. Muy contrariados al entusiasmo de la profesora, los demás sólo se limitaron a rodar los ojos y continuar con lo que fuese que estaban haciendo. Sherlock fue quien más lamentóla presencia de aquellos dos en aquel lugar, sobretodo la de Sally, quien con claramente no se llevaba ni siquiera un poco. Philip era otra historia, pero aún así no le agradaba que siempre estuviese al tanto de lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer.

— ¡Bien, chicos! — Espetó la profesora, sonriéndoles en general a todos los presentes — ¡Comencemos con esto!

O-o-o-o-o-O

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido n.n


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar del increíble entusiasmo de la profesora, nadie más fue capaz de alegrarse por estar en aquel lugar, claro, a excepción de Molly, ella siempre era la chica alegre que lograba hacerte sonreír sin importar absolutamente nada.

— Comencemos por asignarles sus habitaciones, chicos — propuso la profesora, yendo en dirección a la escalera y deteniéndose al final de esta cuando subió, volteando a ver a los chicos. — Quiero advertirles, que los siguientes días no serán como algo a lo que ya estén acostumbrados o las vacaciones que deberían estar disfrutando. Este es un proyecto 100% serio, y deben tener muy en cuenta que no permitiré desorden en un lugar como este. Ahora; Angelo y yo les diremos donde están sus habitaciones y demás cuartos de la casa, así que hagan el favor de tomar sus equipajes y seguirme — indicó.

— Por lo menos espero tener mi propia habitación — murmuró Sherlock, tomando ambas maletas. — No soportaría tener que compartir cama o siquiera la habitación con alguien más.

— No estás en un hotel, Sherlock, aceptarás lo que la profesora te diga, y te quedarás callado, quieras o no — sentenció Mycroft. — Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por no cumplir con tus obligaciones como estudiante, así que lo que menos puedes hacer es comportarte por los siguientes días y no causar problemas.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

— Sería estupendo si nos asignaran la misma habitación, ¿no crees, Sherly? — canturreó Jim en su oído, molesto como sólo el podría serlo incluso en un lugar así.

— Preferiría dormir en la sala — gruñó Sherlock. — Y no me llames Sherly, me llamo Sherlock, no creo que seas tan idiota como para olvidarlo.

Jim sonrió ampliamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Crees que sean habitaciones compartidas? — preguntó Molly a Irene, con un ligero toque de preocupación en su voz. — No me gusta este lugar. Es muy bonito, pero es demasiado grande y con los años que tiene seguramente debe sonar cada rincón.

— No lo sé, igual tenemos nuestros celulares, Molly. Si tienes miedo o cualquier cosa o IDIOTA — dice en voz alta, dirigida especialmente a Philip y Sally — te molesta, puedes decírmelo e iré a tu habitación, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó con cariño.

Molly asintió y sonrió, yendo tras Irene en las escaleras. Los demás tomaron su equipaje, a excepción de Jim y Sebastian, quienes al llegar en una motocicleta no habían podido llevar su equipaje, pero Jim aseguró con su santurrona voz, que un 'hombre de mi padre traerá el equipaje antes de que anochezca'. Nadie le prestó mayor atención, pero sí fueron muchos quienes desearon en silencio que aquella ropa nunca llegase y Jim tuviese que largarse de la casa.

— Bien muchachos, las habitaciones están en ambos pasillos, izquierdo y derecho; comenzaremos con el lado derecho y retornaremos por el izquierdo. No quiero que por ningún motivo se separen, si quieren saber sobre alguna habitación que llame su atención, díganlo y yo o Angelo les diremos de qué se trata, pero no piensen siquiera en investigar por sí mismos. ¿Quedó claro? — preguntó, alzando una ceja en dirección a los estudiantes.

— Esto es más cliché que las escenas baratas en las películas de bajo presupuesto — refutó Jim, pasando el dedo por una de las grandes pinturas en la pared al pie de la escalera. — ¿Debemos esperar a escuchar sonidos por las noches y cosas que se mueven cuando absolutamente nadie lo ve? — se burló.

— Me alegró que lo menciones, James, porque justo sobre eso les hablaré mientras asignamos sus habitaciones. Ahora, si eres tan amable, mantén tus manos donde no dañen nada valioso y limítate a seguir las instrucciones — indicó la profesora con voz melosa.

Jim rodó los ojos y se unió a ellos. El grupo comenzó con su recorrido en la parte derecha, observando las altas puertas dobles de madera oscura y tallada.

— La primera habitación es para Molly — informó la profesora, abriendo las puertas de par en par. — Como pueden ver, la habitación es cómodamente espaciosa pero sólo fue asignada para albergar en ella una cama matrimonial, un diván, una pequeña biblioteca personal y por supuesto un baño. Cada habitación cuenta con una ventana a los costados que dan a las jardineras, así que si en cualquier momento están demasiado aburridos, pueden disfrutar de una hermosa vista al exterior — explicó.

Molly se adentró a la habitación y dejó sus maletas frente a la enorme cama con sábanas color vino, cerró las puertas tras ella y se unió de nueva cuenta al grupo. Continuaron caminando y recibiendo una pequeña descripción sobre cada habitación. La segunda fue asignada a Sally, la siguiente a Sebastian, y la última del pasillo a Mycroft, teniendo como guardia a una increíble armadura. La primera habitación al fondo del pasillo izquierdo, fue asignada a Sherlock, la siguiente a Philip, la que quedaba al centro del pasillo a Jim y la final al principio del pasillo a Irene.

— Bien, chicos — comenzó la profesora, mostrando una sonrisa — habiendo asignado sus habitaciones, continuaremos con la planta baja, que estoy segura de que les gustará — anunció.

El grupo dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación y la siguieron escaleras abajo, siendo guiados por más habitaciones, una sala de música y al final de todo…

— ¡Una piscina! — exclamó Jim. — ¡Dios, no puedo creer que está casucha tenga una piscina!

La Profesora rió entre dientes.

— Puede que sea una casa vieja, James, pero se han hecho remodelaciones y otras construcciones en los años pasados, así que naturalmente tenían que agregar algo así a una casa tan hermosa. El dueño actual de la casa pensó que le daría un buen toque, y así es como terminó agregándola — explicó.

— ¿Podemos usarla, cierto? — preguntó Philip, como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto algo similar.

— Sí, pero deberán limpiar el desorden que hagan — indicó la Profesora. — No es una casa para hacer el tipo de fiestas alocadas a las que acostumbran ir chicos, así que por favor compórtense.

— ¿Qué hay allá arriba? — preguntó Sherlock, apuntando en dirección a la esquina izquierda, sobre la piscina.

— Es una habitación, pero está llena de basura y materiales de construcción. Piensan ampliar la casa y hacer algún estudio, o por lo menos eso explicó el dueño. Por nada suban a ese lugar, no es estable y obviamente no da a ningún lugar más que a la parte trasera de la casa — explicó. — Y eso lo digo por ti, Sherlock, que sé que eres muy curioso y te gusta pasearte hasta por donde está prohibido el paso.

Sherlock dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Mycroft.

— Bien, chicos, creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Angelo y yo prepararemos una cena para esta noche, así que hasta entonces son libres para poder desempacar o hacer lo que gusten. Cualquier duda que tengan, estaremos en la cocina o en el invernadero, ¿de acuerdo? — informó.

El grupo asintió y se dispersaron, algunos yendo a sus habitaciones y otros volviendo a la sala o simplemente yendo a merodear a los jardines.

— Escuchaste lo que dijo tu profesora, ¿cierto? — preguntó Mycroft, estando en la entrada de la habitación de Sherlock, quien había optado por desempacar para luego encerrarse y continuar platicando con su novio.

Sherlock resopló audiblemente, colgando con agresividad una de sus camisas en el armario.

— No soy sordo, ¿sabes? — refutó con exasperación.

— Confío en que no, pero eres desaprobatoriamente muy necio, Sherlock — insistió, adentrándose a la habitación. — Si la profesora dijo que no te acerques a esa habitación, no lo harás y punto. Voy a estar contigo los siguientes días y que no te quedé duda alguna de que estaré vigilándote. Al primer instante en el que causes problemas, llamaré a nuestros padres y estarás en verdaderos problemas — advirtió.

— ¡Ya no soy un niño, Mycroft! — exclamó. — No tienes ningún derecho para estar siguiéndome a todas partes. Soy un adulto y sé perfectamente lo que debo o no hacer. Ahora, si no te importa, quiero estar solo.

Mycroft rió quedamente y negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

— Es increíble lo mucho que has cambiado desde que conoces a John — observó, sonriendo. — Antes eras molesto, hermanito, pero ahora eres realmente insoportable cuando no está contigo. No deberías acostumbrarte tanto a él, Sherlock, créeme — agregó.

Sherlock lo ignoró, aun a sabiendas de que Mycroft tenía razón. Su vida había cambiado desde que había conocido a John, y aunque no fue para mal, su actitud había cambiado hasta el punto de sentir una ligera depresión cuando no veía a John por más de un mes. Claro, las vacaciones obligatorias en casa de sus padres eran exactamente eso: obligatorias. Y ni Sherlock podía contra la familia, pero de algún modo le consolaba que las llamadas y mensajes nunca terminasen cuando no están cerca el uno del otro. Cuando estaba dispuesto a dar un discurso sobre el por qué podía acostumbrarse a estar con John, se giró sólo para encontrarse con que la habitación estaba vacía.

-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-

— No deberíamos hacer esto, Sally — objetó Philip, observando a cada momento tras ellos.

— No seas quejica, Phil. La profesora dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, y yo quiero ver qué más hay en esta casa sin la necesidad de una larga y aburrida historia sobre cada rincón — refutó, tratando de forzar una de las puertas al final de uno de los pasillos inferiores.

— Sé que es aburrido, pero las puertas están cerradas por algo, ¿no crees? — insistió.

— Obviamente para ocultar algo, no seas tonto. Es obvio que una casa como esta debe esconder muchas cosas, y tú y yo vamos a ver qué es — dijo, antes de escuchar como el pasador cumplía con la tarea que llevaba a cabo, abriendo la puerta frente a ellos.

— Podríamos por lo menos esperar a que anochezca, ¿no?

— Oh, por favor. Habría pensado en ello si no fueras una gallina que se esconde bajo las sábanas cuando escucha el más mínimo ruido fuera de tu habitación — se burló, abriendo por completo la puerta y encontrándose con un lugar notablemente espacioso con estantes en su interior. — Ahora cállate y ven — dijo, adentrándose al lugar.

Ambos caminaron por el largo pasillo rodeado de estantes con cosas que para Sally fueron realmente decepcionantes, desde materiales de construcción hasta cosas para jardinería.

— Qué basura — gruñó Sally, moviendo un par de cajas frente a una puerta. — ¿Qué sentido tiene cerrar con llave un lugar que sólo tiene basura? — agregó, no queriéndose dar por vencida al buscar algo que claramente no había.

Philip se había dedicado a leer las etiquetas de una botella que parecía ofrecer una rápida exterminación para las plagas en las plantas, la misma que cayó de sus manos con un estruendoso sonido cuando la luz del lugar se apagó y el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada hizo eco en la habitación.

— ¿S-Sally? — llamó, sacando con manos temblorosas su teléfono y tratando de aluzar un poco entre tanta oscuridad.

— No empieces, Phil, seguro fue alguien que se quiere hacer el chistoso — explicó, aluzando también con su teléfono. Se acercaron de regreso a la entrada, chocando con algunos de los estantes.

Sally tomó la perilla y la hizo girar, pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada con llave. Frunció y el ceño y rodó los ojos.

— Estupendo… — murmuró. — ¡Ayuda, por favor! — gritó fingiendo miedo.

— ¡A-Ayuda! — gritó Philip, sólo que él no parecía comprender lo que era fingir. — ¡No queríamos hacerlo, no era nuestra intención, por favor que alguien nos saqué!

Sally lo golpeó en el costado con el codo.

— Hey, ¿quieres calmarte? — dijo con exasperación. — Sólo trato de hacerles creer que realmente estamos asustados.

— P-Pero… nos encerraron, con llave — balbuceó. — No creo que tengan las llaves de la casa, Sally.

— Por supuesto que no, tonto. Seguramente se la quitaron a la profesora, y ese debió ser Sherlock. — se giró hacia la puerta. — ¡Ya se acabó la broma, freak! — gritó, golpeando la puerta. — ¡Abre!

— Sally, no creo que haya sido él…

-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-

— Tú no deberías estar aquí — murmuró Irene desde la cama de Molly.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Molly, reacomodando uno de los libros que había tomado en el pequeño librero.

Irene dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Cambiaste desde que sales conmigo… — susurró para sí misma, bajando la mirada.

Al otro extremo de la habitación una risa contagiosa se escuchó.

— ¿En verdad crees que esto es por tu culpa, no es así? — preguntó Molly, divertida.

Irene alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

— ¿De quién más si no? — refutó. — Tú siempre fuiste de las que asistía a clases aunque tuviese que estar en cama por una semana. Siempre el ejemplo perfecto de la mejor estudiante, y ahora estás aquí.

— Tienes razón — concedió, tomando otro de los libros.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó algo dolida.

— Sí — afirmó, girándose para mirarla, con una suave sonrisa formada en sus labios. — Cambie, sí. Lo hice después de comenzar a andar contigo, sí. Pero es algo que quise, no porque tú me hicieras hacerlo o me hubieses influenciado — se acercó a la cama y subió a ella, quedando ahora de frente a Irene. — Desde que te conocí, mi vida ha sido mucho mejor, Irene. Me divierto sin tener la preocupación del qué pasará después, porque sé que sin importar lo que pasé, no es el fin del mundo — confesó, acariciando su mejilla. — Es cierto que quizá he descuidado un poco mis clases, pero no las dejo por completo. La clase de la profesora Hudson simplemente… bueno, es demasiado aburrida incluso para mí — bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Irene rió y la besó con gentileza, sintiendo aún la sonrisa de Molly contra sus labios y la ternura con la que correspondía el beso. La abrazó y tiró de ella, recostándose ambas sin romper el beso, quedando sobre sus costados y de frente.

— Te adoro, niña — murmuró Irene, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Molly.

Molly se acercó más, disfrutando del cariño que ese simple roce y palabras le brindaban. Irene no era una mala persona, y haría lo que fuera por demostrarle que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, la cambiaría para mal. Pero antes de siquiera comenzar a formar una frase cariñosa, un fuerte sonido las hizo erguirse a ambas en la cama.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — preguntó Molly, mirando en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-

Sebastian dio una última agitada y golpe a la parte de abajo de su cajetilla de cigarrillos, extrayendo después uno para poner entre sus labios mientras buscaba el mechero en las bolsas de su chaqueta.

Si de algo se podía disfrutar en aquel lugar, era del completo silencio que reinaba en la casa, tanto en su interior como en el exterior, pero era de esperarse pues no había más casas alrededor.

— ¿Buscas esto, cariño? — preguntó Jim, agitando el mechero cuando apareció por la esquina al costado de la casa.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio, viéndolo acercarse y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Jim, que siempre lo miraban como si no tuviesen emoción alguna, algo que ambos compartían. Jim sonrió y prendió el mechero, fijándolo frente al otro extremo del cigarrillo, observando cómo aceptaba el fuego y lo tomaba como algo suyo, despidiendo de él un poco de humo.

— Será muy aburrido… — murmuró Jim, extinguiendo la llama del mechero y sin perder contacto visual con Sebastian.

— Un poco de aburrimiento no te matará — respondió Sebastian al apartar el cigarrillo de sus labios. — Son sólo un par de días.

Jim hizo una mueca.

— No me refiero a esto — dijo, frunciendo el ceño y ocasionando a su vez que Sebastian alzase una ceja en interrogación. — Cuando te vayas al ejército… — aclaró.

Sebastian dio una larga calada al cigarrillo, lanzando después el humo hacia el cielo. Bajó la mirada para fijarla de nuevo en Jim y sonreír.

— Estás siendo más gay de lo habitual, Jim, espero que no se te haga costumbre — se rió, dando otra calada al cigarrillo. — Yo no soy hijo de papi, Jim, y no tengo el privilegio de poder quedarme en casa. Mi padre hizo lo mismo a mi edad, y claramente quiere que haga lo mismo.

Jim frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

— No tendrías que hacerlo si aceptarás el trabajo que mi padre te da — refutó.

Una carcajada lo hizo volver a mirar a Sebastian, haciéndolo sentir molesto.

— Por favor, Jim, tu padre no me ofrecería ningún trabajo ni aunque estuviese sin trabajadores y le dijera que no debe pagarme — concluyó. — Sé que puedes conseguir que lo haga, pero no es lo que yo quiero. No quiero tener que conseguir las cosas por ti, me hace sentir un verdadero imbécil.

— Eres un imbécil — afirmó Jim, sonriendo de lado y tomando el cigarrillo para dar una calada.

— Y tú eres un maricón sentimental — gruñó, tomando por la muñeca a Jim y acercándolo a él para reclamar sus labios, sintiendo cómo el humo inundaba su boca mientras movía sus labios sobre los de Jim. Se apartó con brusquedad y exhaló el humo, sonriendo cuando vio a Jim relamer sus labios juguetonamente.

Sin mayor palabra, comenzó a andar hacia el frente de la casa.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Jim, tirando el cigarrillo al pasto.

— Si voy a tener que estar en este lugar, por lo menos lo haré a mi modo. ¿Vienes? — preguntó sin girarse.

Jim sonrió y lo alcanzó, dirigiéndose ambos a la motocicleta de Sebastian.

-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? — preguntó la profesora, uniéndose a Molly, Irene y Mycroft al final de uno de los pasillos.

— Philip y Sally están encerrados — informó Molly, acallando una risa con el dorso de su mano.

— ¡El freak nos encerró! — gruñó Sally tras la puerta.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó la profesora, buscando entre un manojo de llaves la que abriría la puerta.

— Se refiere a Sherlock, así le llama Sally — explicó Irene, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Mycroft.

La profesora terminó de abrir la puerta, dejando salir a una Sally muy molesta y a un Philip que casi parecía salido de una cueva en la que estuvo por más de dos años.

— ¡¿Dónde está el freak?! — exigió Sally. — Debe estar riéndose como nunca ahora mismo el imbécil — gruño, comenzando a subir las escaleras y yendo en dirección a la habitación de Sherlock.

— ¡Sally, compórtate y no llames así a Sherlock! — reprendió la profesora, yendo tras ella.

— ¡¿Que me comporte?! — exclamó Sally, volviéndose a ver a la profesora. — Es ese bicho raro el que se comporta como un idiota al hacer esas estúpidas bromas infantiles.

— No voy a permitir que se insulten de esa manera, y si Sherlock lo hizo o no, espero que les haya servido como lección para no estar metiéndose donde no deben, Sally — exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cintura. — Creí haber dejado muy en claro eso.

Sally apretó las manos en puños y gruñó, sabiendo que era inútil discutir sobre el asunto cuando la del problema principalmente había sido ella al romper las reglas.

— ¡Bien! — exclamó, completamente molesta. — Lo siento por no cumplir las reglas, pero si Sherlock vuelve a molestarme, no me haré responsable — sentenció, pasando al lado de la profesora y yendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta estruendosamente.

La profesora se llevó ambas manos al rostro, suspirando profundamente con cansancio, hasta que Mycroft pasó a su lado con paso firme y directo a la habitación de Sherlock.

— ¿Mycroft? — llamó, mirándolo con confusión.

— Necesito hablar con mi hermano sobre esto, Señora — explicó Mycroft. — Realmente lamento que su conducta sea tan reprobatoria incluso en este lugar, pero yo mismo me encargaré de que este tipo de situaciones no se vuelva a repetir — agregó, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de despedida y adentrándose a la habitación.

Sherlock estaba acostado en su cama, con una amplia y burlona sonrisa adornando su juvenil rostro, junto con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

— Suficiente, Sherlock — sentenció, caminando hasta su cama — dame ese teléfono.

Sherlock frunció el ceño y se irguió.

— ¡¿Ahora qué hice?! — exclamó, defensivo.

— Encerraste a dos de tus compañeros en un almacén, Sherlock, eso es lo que hiciste, y no te hagas el desentendido — acusó, extendiendo su mano hacia él. — Dame ese teléfono, no me dejas otra opción.

Sherlock se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo.

— No pienso darte nada, y no fui yo quien encerró a esos idiotas. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo en encerrar tanta estupidez en un solo lugar — refutó con firmeza.

— Entonces explícame por qué ella asegura que fuiste tú de entre todas las personas en la casa — exigió, tratando de guardar la compostura. — Aparte de llamarte 'freak' — agregó, arrugando la nariz como si hubiese pronunciado una grosería de lo más vulgar.

— ¡Por Dios, Mycroft! ¡Ella me odia!

— Bien, ¿entonces por qué fuiste el único que no bajó a ver qué pasaba?, y no me digas que no escuchaste todo ese ruido, porque incluso yo lo escuche — insistió.

— Obviamente lo escuche, pero no me interesaba saber que ocurría en cuanto escuche que eran ellos dos — explicó.

Mycroft frunció el ceño.

— Préstame tu teléfono — pidió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

— Porque sé que seguramente estás hablando de lo ocurrido con John, así que dame ese teléfono. Si no tuviste nada que ver, te lo regresaré y me disculpare por no creerte, de lo contrario te quitaré el teléfono y veremos si así te comportas.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y extrajo su teléfono de su bolsillo, entregándoselo a Mycroft.

— Ahórrame la incomodidad y dime donde comienzo a leer, y no mientas porque lo voy a saber, Sherlock — indicó, entrando a la bandeja de mensajes.

— Alrededor de las seis cuarenta — dijo con molestia. — No vas a encontrar nada, y más te vale que cumplas con tu disculpa.

Y tal como Sherlock dijo, Mycroft se saltó los últimos mensajes y comenzó a leer la conversación en la que Sherlock le comentaba entre risas los ridículos gritos de Anderson, quien Mycroft rápidamente supuso que sería Philip. John contestaba con la misma burla, haciendo comentarios sobre lo mucho que se alegraba de que Sherlock no estuviese siendo molestado por nadie en la casa. Mycroft paró de leer cuando los mensajes comenzaron a tornarse cariñosos y con información de la que definitivamente no quería saber. Activó la suspensión en la pantalla del teléfono y con un largo suspiró le entregó el teléfono a Sherlock, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa burlona.

— No te metas en problemas — murmuró Mycroft antes de girarse y comenzar a andar hacia la puerta.

— Madre estaría avergonzada de ti — replicó Sherlock.

Mycroft se giró y lo miró, alzando una ceja.

— Nos han enseñado a cumplir con lo que decimos, y tú no lo estás haciendo — explicó, moviendo el teléfono en su mano.

Mycroft dejó caer pesadamente sus hombros al suspirar.

— Lamento no haberte creído, Sherlock — murmuró, haciendo una mueca.

Sherlock sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Disculpas aceptadas, hermanito — se burló.

-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-

— ¡Chicos, Angelo preparó la cena, bajen! — anunció la profesora al pie de la escalera.

Todos bajaron y se adentraron a la cocina, observando con maravilla los distintos platillos sobre la mesa.

— No dijo que tendríamos un chef personal en la casa — comentó Molly, tomando un poco de lasagna de uno de los platillos al centro de la mesa.

La profesora sonrió ampliamente, degustando también otro de los platillos.

— Angelo tiene su propio restaurante, pero me debía un favor de hace años y aceptó ayudarme al venir aquí y hacerse cargo de la comida y otras cosas que fuesen necesarias — explicó.

Continuaron comiendo, cada uno conversando con sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de Sherlock y Mycroft, quienes guardaron silencio durante la cena.

— ¿Dónde está James y Sebastian? — preguntó la profesora, frunciendo el ceño.

— Seguramente están en asuntos de máxima profundidad — bromeó Philip.

Sally le dio un golpe con el codo, riendo al igual que él. Sherlock hizo una mueca y Mycroft alzó una ceja en confusión.

— Oh — concluyó la profesora, riendo quedamente mientras se cubría la boca. — Estos jóvenes de hoy. No me dieron siquiera la oportunidad de decirles que había anticonceptivos en los cajones de cada habitación, aunque supongo que por eso mismo es que no nos acompañan en la cena — agregó, riendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la profesora con incredulidad.

— O venga, chicos, seré vieja, pero también fui una chica jovencita y alocada como ustedes. Ya saben, las hormonas, las bebidas, pasar a segunda base — dijo, alzando una ceja sugestivamente. — Oh, recuerdo a mi primer novio. Me invitó al autocine y-

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo — interrumpió Mycroft, completamente incómodo y ganándose el silencioso agradecimiento de los demás al interrumpir el relato de la profesora. — Fue una cena realmente deliciosa, pero creo que ha sido un largo día y los chicos querrán descansar.

— Uh… sí, yo siempre duermo temprano, la costumbre — corroboró Irene, poniéndose de pie. — Y Molly prometió llamar a sus padres — agregó, dando una palmadita en el hombro a Molly, quien rápidamente asintió y se puso de pie.

— Oh, perfecto entonces. Como ya les dije, hay anticonceptivos en los cajones, así que espero que eso ayude a hacer más agradable la estancia en este lugar, chicos. Pero nada de ruidos escandalosos. — insistió la profesora, ganándose otra mueca de incomodidad y vergüenza por parte de los presentes, que uno a uno fue abandonando la cocina.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó Jim, entrando a la casa y llevando con él un par de cervezas — ¿A dónde van, aburridos? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y estando obviamente mostrando los primeros indicios de embriaguez.

Todos lo ignoraron e hicieron su camino escaleras arriba, esperando que con suerte, Jim se embriagase más de la cuenta y terminase con una increíble resaca al día siguiente.

— ¡Sherlyyyyy! — llamó Jim, juguetonamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — replicó Sherlock con fastidio, observándolo desde el final de la escalera.

Jim sonrió y mordió su labio inferior, sujetándose a una figura alargada al final del pasamanos de la escalera.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a la piscina con Seb y conmigo? — preguntó coquetamente. — Podríamos… tú sabes… — movió su mano a lo largo de la figura de la que se sostenía, mirando con lujuria a Sherlock — seremos gentiles… — propuso, alzando una ceja sugestivamente y sin parar el movimiento de su mano.

Sherlock contrajo el rostro en una mueca desagrado.

— No, gracias — replicó, arrugando la nariz y siguiendo con su camino.

— ¡Qué aburrido! — exclamó Jim. — ¡Por eso eres virgen!

-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-

23:45 ~ Escuche un ruido en el piso de abajo.

23:48 ~ Debe ser alguno de los chicos, Molly. No le prestes atención y duerme.

23:59 ~ ¿Tú también lo escuchaste?

00:01 ~ Hace una media hora escuché al insoportable de Jim, así que supongo que sigue siendo él y su noviecito los que están haciendo ruido.

00:03 ~ De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Irene.

00:04 ~ Buenas noches, Molly. Descansa.

-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-w-s-

— Estas cosas se terminan de dos simples tragos — se quejó Sebastian, terminando de beber lo que quedaba de su cerveza.

— Durarían un poco más si pusieses tus labios en mí en lugar de la botella, Seb — ronroneó Jim, besando su cuello.

— ¿Por qué habría de preferir poner mis labios en ti que en la botella, Jimmy? Dame una buena razón y quizá lo haga — propuso con un susurro áspero en su oído.

— Sé mejor que ella — obvió Jim con fastidio. — Además… — sumergió sus manos en el agua de la piscina y la filtró entre sus cuerpos, acariciando la entrepierna de Sebastian con la palma de su mano —… dudo que consigas esto con esa botella.

Sebastian dejó escapar un placentero sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, empujando sus caderas contra la mano de Jim.

— M-hm… — asintió Sebastian, tomando a Jim por la nuca y acercándolo para reclamar sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Jim y recorriéndola con avidez. — ¿Sabes qué más no podría conseguir de ella? — preguntó, dando un último beso y sintiendo los dientes de Jim aprisionando su labio inferior entre ellos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, comenzando a trazar un camino de mordidas y besos en su cuello.

— Otra cerveza

Jim se apartó con brusquedad, mirándolo con incredulidad.

— Tienes que estar de joda, Seb — replicó.

Sebastian sólo agitó la botella vacía en su mano y sonrió. Jim gruñó y murmuró cosas entre dientes apretados y apartándose de Sebastian para salir de la piscina, no sin antes recibir una bofetada en el trasero, cortesía de Sebastian, quien soltó una risa tras el quejido que Jim profirió.

— Venga, pórtate bien y puede que terminé follándote en la piscina, Jimmy — propuso.

Jim sólo respondió apresurándose a cruzar el largo pasillo de la mansión en busca de otra cerveza en la cocina, pero siendo recibido por algo que definitivamente no esperaba, lo mismo que lo hizo darse la vuelta torpemente y en seguida ver sólo oscuridad tras los parpados.


End file.
